Getting Past Discrimination
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, to have visions. The true meaning of these visions: He has a twin sister. And the worst part, she's in Slytherin and is dating Malfoy. Another surprise: Marlene McKinnon, a dead Order member is actually alive... What are the challenges that Harry and his sister will have to get past to get past this? And at what costs?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfiction that I wrote on a competition against my brother! More on this on my profile! J** **It's also my 4****th**** fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! J**

**Prologue**

"Lily! Take Harry and Alissa, quick! I'll try to hold him off! I love you!" James said as he got his wand out and pushed his wife away from the front door.

"I love you too, James." Lily said in tears.

_I mustn't cry. I mustn't cry. Be strong for James… for Alissa and Harry._

Lily rushed up the stairs and hid Alissa in the secret compartment that they had made just in case something like this happened. After all, it was Harry that Voldemort was after, not Alissa. No one knew that Alissa existed… except for Professor Dumbledore… and her close friend Marlene.

Marlene had had to pretend she was dead, and Lily and James were the only people along with Professor Dumbledore that knew that she was actually alive. Marlene would take Alissa… and Harry… oh how Lily wished that Harry would live.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily heard a cold and merciless voice cry as she heard her beloved husband scream.

"Nonono… not James…" Lily murmured.

"Move aside, girl and you shall be spared." Voldemort said.

"Not Harry, anyone but Harry!" Lily shouted.

"Foolish girl! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, and everything went black.

8 HOURS LATER…

"No… Lily, how could you die?" Marlene McKinnon said, sobbing.

"Marlene… there, there… Don't cry. Now you must take Alissa… and once Voldemort is defeated, you can let her be known to the world." Professor Dumbledore said.

"But… how about Harry? Where will he go?" Marlene said in between tears, her tears spilling onto Alissa's red head.

"To… his aunt and uncle's… the Dursleys." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You know yourself how terrible they are! No, I'll take him with me!" Marlene shouted.

"No… we can not let that happen. Voldemort knows that Harry is alive. For the sake of Alissa, you must leave him with them." Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

"For Alissa… for Lily and James…" Marlene said, getting up with Alissa in her arms.

"Goodbye Harry… I'm sorry." Marlene said, as she apparated away.

"Keep her safe… I wish you the best." Professor Dumbledore said, much too late.

**A/N: Hope you like! :) Review, favourite, follow and give me advice! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try to update once a… month? Two weeks? I don't know, I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Chapter 1**

The war. So much had happened. So many people had died. Including Voldemort. And that darn Bellatrix Lestrange who-

"Potter! Pay attention!" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice came cutting his thoughts off.

"O-oh… Sorry Professor!" Potter said, shaking his head to make himself more attentive to the present.

"So, as I was saying," Professor McGonagall started off sending one of her famous glares towards Harry. "It is impossible to transfigure something into food. It is one of the 5 exceptions to Gamp's law."

There was a knock at the door of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall said, and a pretty girl wearing Slytherin colours (oh merlin) came in with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now the Minister of Magic.

"Oh merlin… I forgot." Professor McGonagall murmured to herself.

"Hello everyone, this is our new student, who was being home schooled until recently. She is a Slytherin student, and her name is Alissa." Professor McGonagall said, recovering herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm so glad to finally be taught in, like, a proper school. My parents are soooo picky in things like that. But I'm like finally here, now!" She said, giggling.

"Whoa… she's hot!"

"Why couldn't she have come here earlier? I could have asked her to the Yule Ball!"

"Damn. Why's she in Slytherin?"

"What's her last name?"

"I need her number."

"What number?"

"Forget it."

"Her name is Alissa right?"

"You can sit next to Mr. Malfoy here." Professor McGonagall said, pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"Yes ma'am." She said, going to the seat next to him.

"She has manners!"

"Are you sure that she's a Slytherin? She doesn't seem like it."

"She's so polite!"

"Wow."

"I am sooo asking her out!"

Harry decided to send a note to Ron.

_What's up with the new girl? And why doesn't she have a last name? And she's way too polite and pretty to be a Slytherin._He wrote. No… that sounded like Harry wanted to date her.

_What's up with the new girl? Why didn't Professor McGonagall tell us her last name? She's so polite for a Slytherin… It's kind of weird. _He wrote again. There. He used his wand to send the note to Ron, and let only him read it.

_**I don't know… It's kind of weird. She's real pretty though! **_He got a reply from Ron. Leave it to Ron to blurt something out like that.

_Yeah I know… But she's a Slytherin, I tell you!_

_**Why oh why did the Sorting Hat put her into Slytherin?**_

_Maybe it wasn't her choice?_

_**Yeah… I doubt that Shacklebolt or McGonagall would let them do that.**_

_Oh… That takes out my theory. What do you think, Ron?_

_**Bloody hell Harry! When did you start using hard words like theory, Harry?**_

_How is theory a hard word, mate? What other word am I supposed to use for something like this might I ask?_

_**Oh… I didn't think of it like that…**_

Of course Ron didn't. Typical of him.

_**I think that Malfoy is flirting with her! He has no right!**_

_Well… They do call him a sex god for a reason, don't they?_

**Harry! Don't say things like that!**

_Wait… Hermione! How did you even get this note?_

**I did a spell so that if any of you did things like this, I would be able to do this.**

_**Hermione. Sometimes, I hate you for being such a bookworm, and sometimes, I love you for that. My feelings are very confused.**_

I sighed. Ron was always so damn straight forward. It would ruin his and Hermione's relationship.

**Um… am I supposed to thank you for that, or hate you for that?**

_**Don't hate me, Hermione, please! Who will I get to copy off my work from then?**_

_RON! You're not supposed to say things like that! _He was such a moron.

"And now… Get to work everyone!" Professor McGonagall said, interrupting the note passing.

"Oh bloody hell… I didn't even pay attention to anything she said…" All three mumbled at once.

* * *

In the Great Hall, everyone was talking about the new Slytherin girl.

"Why does she have to be in Slytherin?" Ron whined.

"Ron… you've said that like a thousand times already. Stop, OK?" Hermione asked.

Harry had a feeling that the only reason Hermione was saying that was because she was jealous. But he should best shut his mouth right now, or Hermione would probably stupefy him.

"She's so gorgeous… Never seen a girl that pretty in my life." Ron kept on saying, staring off in her direction dreamily.

"Slytherin's equal sly. They hate you as much as you hate them, Ron." Hermione said, looking to Harry for help.

"She's different." Ron said.

"Um… Ron? Are you okay? You're sort of sounding like Luna right now." Harry said, worried for his friend's lovesickness.

"Loony, Luna? No way! How could I ever sound like her?" Ron said, more alert once Luna's name was mentioned as a reference.

"Now, don't be mean, Ron. And you did sound quite like her. Dreamy and all." Hermione said, smirking.

"Oh, Merlin. What did I do to be compared to Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked horrified.

"My question is, Professor McGonagall isn't the type of person to forget to mention her full name. So why did she not tell us?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking…" Harry said.

"Something is seriously mysterious and wrong right now…" Hermione said.

Ron wasn't listening to their questioning. He was too busy being awed by the beautiful girl who was with the name of Alissa.

"Ron! Hello, RON! RON WEASLEY LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT! OR ELSE!" Hermione practically shouted in Ron's ears.

"Whoa… what's happening? Did someone die?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, someone didn't die!" Hermione said shaking her head. "We're trying to have a conversation with you right now and you're off staring at that Slytherin girl!"

"Why are you being so discrimative?" Ron asked.

"That's not even a word you know. It's discriminative, not discrimative." Hermione said, sighing.

"Stop being such a know-it-all!" Ron said, clearly pissed off.

"Why do you care about her so much anyway? You don't even know her personally? Have you even spoken to her yet?" Hermione asked.

All Harry could do was watch from a safe distance. If he butted in… then both of them would blame him for not taking their side.

"Yes! She asked me where the girl's washroom was!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh come on! You're excited because she asked you where the girl's washroom is? Honestly Ron, you're pathetic." Hermione said.

"How dare you call me pathetic? I am NOT pathetic! I've already got a spot to become an Auror and a spot to be the Keeper on many Quidditch teams. Even the one that Oliver Wood is on, except that I'll be sub if I go there…" Ron said.

"They gave you a spot to become an Auror?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and Harry too!" Ron said.

"Ron! That was supposed to be a secret!" Harry said.

"And why didn't you tell me? Oh yeah… that's right. When you are given a spot for Auror and you still are going to school, you have to keep it a secret." Hermione said.

"What did you read that in a book or something?" Ron asked, sneering.

"Actually, I didn't. Kingsley himself told me. You know why? Because I was given a spot to become an Auror too. He said I was his second choice. And guess what? You're not in the number one choice. Harry is." Hermione said, obviously bluffing.

"You're bluffing, right?" Harry asked.

"No, why would I be?" Hermione asked.

"Wait… all you said right now was the truth?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said that I wasn't bluffing." Hermione practically shouted.

At this point, practically the whole Great Hall had their eyes on them, as Hermione was standing up and shouting.

Harry looked away, embarrassed. He did NOT like the attention.

"Come on Harry. Let's go." Hermione said, practically dragging Harry away from Ron, who just continued to stare at Alissa.

Suddenly, Harry had a vision.

"_Mama!" A little cute girl with red hair said._

"_James, James! She said 'Mama!' It's her first word!" A familiar redhead, Lily Potter said._

"_Really? Good job, Alissa!" James said, sitting down beside Lily._

"_Dada!" Harry's baby voice said._

"_Haha… daddy's little boy, aren't you…" James said, smiling._

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, shaking him.

"What, what? Hermione what happened? Where am I?" Harry asked in a daze.

"You just collapsed onto the floor all of a sudden. What happened?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm fine… and nothing happened. I must just have been… tired or something." Harry said lying quickly.

"If that's all…" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's all." Harry said.

What had that just been? Was that a real vision? And why was there another little girl with him? She looked like… Alissa, the new girl. And she had the same name too! Was she just a neighbourhood friend or something? But why'd she say 'Mama?' None of it made sense to Harry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was really fun to write, with the visions and all… should I do an Alissa's POV or something? Anyway, R&R, F&F!**

**This is what my friend bonniebonbon always says, so let me try it. Potter on, people! :)**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Alissa's POV, before school started**

Alissa wringed her hands nervously.

"So Alissa, your job is to pretend to be a normal girl. And, with that, you're going to have to figure out if anything suspicious is happening with Draco… we have had suspicions of child abuse from his father, and we want to make sure he's okay. You're our first spy ever, and don't ever let it be known that you are Harry's sister." Alissa so called mom reminded her.

Alissa still couldn't get used to it. She was Harry Potter's sister. Her "mom" wasn't her real mom.

Two months ago…

"_Alissa… we need to talk." Alissa's mother, Marlene said._

"_What's wrong, mom?" Alissa asked._

"_There's been a secret that we've been keeping from you that I really need to tell you. I'm… not your real mother." Marlene said._

"_Haha… mom, that's not funny." Alissa said._

"_I'm not making a joke. And… you're… Harry Potter's sister." Marlene said._

"_What? You're kidding, right? Is that why I went to Beuxbatons, even though I was British? I don't understand…" Alissa said._

"_Now that Voldemort is finally defeated, it was safe to tell you this. And now, we need you to go to Hogwarts, and spy for us. Pretend to be someone you're not, and find out what's going on with a boy named Draco Malfoy. I know this is a lot to take in, but we really need you to do this for us." Marlene said._

"_But… but… how am I Harry Potter's sister? Twin sister, you mean? I always thought it was weird that I had the same birthday as him… but… I have to spy for you? You as in who?" Alissa asked._

"_Us, as in the Order of the Phoenix." Marlene said._

_Alissa gasped. The Order of the Phoenix was the supposedly secret organization that included Albus Dumbledore, more like HAD, as he had died. They were kind of like The Resistance, in the Muggle War's._

"_I'll do it." Alissa said._

Now, thinking back, Alissa slightly regretted it.

All of this training, to become a spy for Hogwarts… This was the first time that the wizardry world was going to do something like this… It was going to be hard, but Alissa had always been a good actor.

"I can do it." Alissa said.

"You can. I believe in you, Alissa." Marlene said.

"One question, mom. Why are YOU the one that's taking care of me?" Alissa asked.

Marlene winced slightly, as if she knew that this question was going to come, yet regretted it. "Well… your mother, Lily Potter… she was my best friend… and your father, James Potter was my old boyfriend's best friend… My old boyfriend as in… Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black used to be your boyfriend? I saw a picture of him when he was younger and boy was he HOT! But he's a fugitive... or was… at least." Alissa said.

Marlene smiled at the Sirius was hot mention, but saddened when Alissa said "or was at least."

"You… you miss him, don't you mom…" Alissa said.

"I do… Sirius… thought that I was dead… I had to fake my death to come and protect you… and to protect myself from Voldemort. Dumbledore was the only one who knew…" Marlene said, smiling bitterly at the memory. "Of course, Dumbledore didn't want anyone knowing… just in case it somehow leaked out to Voldemort that I was alive and that you… you existed. I just wish… I could have said goodbye to him properly…"

"I'll do it for you mom. I'll do everything in my power for you mom." Alissa said determined. Alissa was determined to do something for her mom for a change.

"Love you, good luck." Marlene said, rubbing her now old and tired eyes.

"Love you too." Alissa replied.

* * *

"I'm going crazy! Harry, I'm going crazy! Alissa's snogging Malfoy there! The stupid ferret! HARRY, look!" Ron said.

Harry groaned. "I really don't actually WANT to look…"

"But… even snogging Malfoy she's so hot…" Ron said, gaping at them.

"Ron, you'll be forever scarred watching Malfoy snogging someone…" Harry said, inwardly groaning at Ron's immaturity.

"Please don't tell me that Ron is staring at what I think he's staring at…" Hermione said, coming up to Harry and groaning.

"Um… what do you think he's staring at, in this case then?" Harry asked.

"That Slytherin girl and Malfoy snogging!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, he IS staring at them…" Harry said.

Hermione groaned again.

"Why are you talking about me even though I'm still here?" Ron asked, looking at them in disgust for just a second.

"Why, is that illegal?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"N-no… It's j-just that…" Ron said sputtering.

Hermione sighed. "Ron... you're so ignorant sometimes…" She said smiling and shaking her head.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked, sneering at her.

Hermione looked at him indignantly. "That's illegal too now?" When she said this, it was meant to come out as a joke, but it sounded as frantic as she felt.

"This is my WONDERFUL life. My best friend in love with a Slytherin girl who looks familiar to me for some weird reason… who is really busy snogging Malfoy… My other best friend in love with my best friend, and they're constantly fighting… and I'm… stuck in the middle." Harry mumbled to himself, sighing.

"Why so glum, Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly turning to look at him.

"Life. That's why I'm glum. Life." Harry said breathing deeply.

And then suddenly…

_"Hawey! Hawey!" A redheaded toddler said, pulling his hand, trying to pronounce his name._

_"No Wissa. I don't wanna pway hide and seek today." Harry said, in a little voice._

_"Pleeeease." The redheaded toddler said, making bambi eyes at him._

_"Fine." Harry said. "You it, kay?"_

_"Nooo. I don't wanna be it!" The redhead whined._

_"Lissa, play fair, okay?" A voice called from the kitchen._

_"Yeah, Wissa. Pway faiyuh." Harry said, trying to pronounce the words._

_"Fine. Onetwothreefourfibesixsebeneightnineten!" The redhead, 'Lissa' said quickly as Harry ran to hide behind the curtains._

_"Hm… where you?" Lissa asked, looking around for him._

_"Ha! You behind curtain!" Lissa said beaming at the fact that she found him._

_"Nooo! It's not faiyuh! Wissa always wins!" Harry said._

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked, as Harry opened his eyes and blinked quickly, adjusting to the light.

"Did I faint again?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean by again?" Ron asked.

"He fainted earlier… in the halls." Hermione said, looking worried. "Are you sure you shouldn't go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

What had happened in his vision? It was definitely the same girl as last time, 'Lissa'. But they were older… Older than when his parents had died… so was his parents dead at this time? But… hadn't Harry been with the Dursleys at this time? What had happened? What was going on?

Harry had no other memories of this 'Lissa' girl, who looked like the 'Alissa'. Harry got up, dizzy, and tried to go to the washroom when the whole world around him spun around and Harry stumbled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm really bad at writing Hermione jealous, because usually I write her being AWESOME, in Dramione's… :P Review, follow and favourite!**

**Potter on!**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Making a Quidditch team**

Harry had been made Quidditch captain again. And now, the awaited day had come. He was now building a new team for Gryffindor.

Last time, things had been rather noisy, and no one had listened to him. But this time, everyone was quiet. Perhaps it was the fact that they had more respect for him now, as he had killed Voldemort. Or maybe it was just because the newcomers had more respect than the last group.

"So… I want to see everyone try their best! Beaters, line up here, chasers, line up here, well… I'm seeker, keepers line up here." Harry said awkwardly.

Everyone lined up for their position,.

"Okay, I want to see the Beaters try first. I'll be letting go of a Bludger, and I want everyone to go, one by one." Harry called out.

"Okay, you! First in line, are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes!" The blond called. He looked as if he was a second year.

Harry got the Bludger in hand, and the boy held his bat ready, with his broom underneath him. Harry let go of the Bludger and it flew at the blond boy, and the blond boy ended up throwing the bat at the Bludger and flying away in fear.

"NEXT!" Harry called, as he retrieved the Bludger.

It was a girl this time, surprisingly. She hit the Bludger, but not near hard enough.

"NEXT!" Harry called, retrieving the Bludger once again.

And it went on, until Harry had chosen a fourth year girl, named Hazel Jedynak, and a sixth year boy, named Billy Andrews. **(A/N: OMG, Jedynak, isn't that an awesome last name? One of my guy friend's last name is that. :P)**

For the Chasers, Ginny, a second year boy named Steve Holladay, and a third year girl named Bonnie Macbeth were chosen.

And finally, the Keepers tryouts came.

And Ron wasn't there.

Where the bloody hell was Ron?

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances as they looked around for Ron. But, he was nowhere to be found.

"Well, are we going to be doing the Keeper tryouts, or not?" A rude chubby boy with black hair asked.

"We are. No need to be rude about it." Harry said.

"Just give me a second." Harry said, as he walked to the stands, where Hermione was sitting and watching.

"Hermione, do you have any idea where Ron is?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. Although I do suspect that Ron is in the other Quidditch field, watching the Slytherin tryout. You know, his love, Alissa is going to be trying out." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

After everything had been well destroyed in the second War, they had reconstructed everything, and had made two Quidditch fields, so the Houses wouldn't be arguing so much.

"Good Merlin… what a bastard. Well, I have to go on with tryouts, and if he complains about me not saving him a spot, I will personally punch him. It was HIM who didn't try out, after all." Harry said.

"I agree." Hermione said, and Harry walked back to the field.

"Okay, the new Chasers here are going to shoot at you, five shots, and I'll choose the best person." Harry said.

Ginny, Bonnie and Steve proceeded to take shots at them, and the Keepers were all failing miserably.

The best one, a fifth year named Piper Patterson, got four shots out of five.

"The new Keeper is Piper Patterson." Harry said, and she squealed.

Harry sighed, and went back to his dorm to get some sleep.

He had just fallen asleep, when he woke up to a roar.

"WHY IS SOME OTHER PERSON THE KEEPER, AND NOT ME, HARRY? I WAS THE KEEPER LAST YEAR, WHY NOT THIS YEAR?"

* * *

"Seriously, Ron? Do you really have to wake me up, just for this?" Harry asked.

"Obviously." Ron said.

"Oh my merlin! YOU didn't show up for the Quidditch practice, it was entirely your fault! Why are you being like this Ron? It's JUST a girl!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"It's not just ANY girl, Harry. It's Alyssa! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life!" Ron exclaimed.

"So? She's dating the ferret right now, you know? Get her when she's single! And don't blame people for things that YOU could have changed. If you hadn't been there, you could have made it for Keeper!" Harry said. "But you didn't, and now you're facing the consequences. I'm sorry, Ron. But you have to try and be more responsible from now on. I can't just cover for you just because you're my best friend."

"Please? This is really important for me!" Ron said.

"I'm sorry, I already told Piper that she was accepted." Harry said, sighing.

"But I NEED to show off to Alyssa!" Ron said.

"Well I guess you have to show off to her from the stands then." Harry said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ron exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know? Find out yourself." Harry replied.

Ron was acting like a moron, and Harry had had enough of it.

"But… but… why are you being like this, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hm… I wonder? WHY AM I BEING LIKE THIS? Reason #1, you're being an asscrack, yes I said it, you're being a total asscrack, and you're not being good friends with me and Hermione." Harry started off.

"Isn't it crackass, not asscrack?" Ron asked. **(A/N: LOL, one of my guy friends said asscrack, so I just decided to put that in XD. Thanks Lord Jinsura *imaginary salute*)**

"NO ONE CARES!" Harry roared, and Ron shrunk back in fear. "Reason #2, you're too obsessed with Alyssa! You're leaving Hermione and me behind, not caring about us."

"That's not true… at least not completely…" Ron mumbled.

"REASON #3, IT WAS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY TO COME TO THE TRYOUTS, SO IF YOU DIDN'T COME, IT'S YOUR FAULT! SO, WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?" Harry asked, shouting.

"Well… you're my friend and… all…" Ron mumbled.

"You're SUCH a HEAD-DICK! Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean ANYTHING! Okay, so what if you were trying out for a professional Quidditch team. You worked really hard, and you think you did well. Oh well, you couldn't make it, because your captain's friend, who didn't EVEN who up, got the position." Harry said.

"What the bloody hell? OF COURSE I'D BE FREAKING PISSED AT THAT PERSON!" Ron shouted.

"Well guess what? That's exactly how Piper would have felt if I have done that, and so that's why I didn't do it." Harry ended, lying back down and pulling the sheets above his head.

"But… but Harry!" Ron said, but Harry just clasped his hands over his ears and tried to go to sleep.

Of course, he didn't go to sleep until much after that.

**A/N: I know this is really short and all, but I just really needed to get a chapter done… Anyways, I probably won't update anytime soon, until after the 22nd because that's when my assignment is due… well unless I make it to go to the Heritage Fair which I strongly doubt.**

**Anyways, Potter on!**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people, I know I said I wouldn't write and update soon… but it's my birthday today, April 19! :) So now, since I'm one year older and now 14 years old (OMG ALREADY) I just wanted to give you guys a little treat and post an extra chapter :) Well, read on!**

**No Regret**

Harry woke up, remembering all that had happened the day before. For some reason he didn't regret it.

He had, after all said all that he had been wanting to say the whole time. And maybe it would be for the better, and Ron would change.

"Mmph." Harry heard Ron groan.

Harry's eyes widened, somewhat in fright. How would Ron react now? It wasn't as if Harry could just fall asleep again.

Harry got ready quickly, and went down to the Great Hall, to see Hermione look up in surprise.

"Harry, you're up early today!" She said, smiling brightly at him.

"Well yeah, let's just say it's to some unfortunate circumstances." Harry said grumpily.

"Why, what happened? Did you sleep badly? Harry, your health hasn't been so good these days… you've fainted, and now you're not sleeping very well…" Hermione said.

"No, it was Ron's fault that I didn't sleep very well. It didn't have anything to do with the fainting." Harry answered. "I think the fainting is just because I'm kind of tired. That's it."

"Are you sure that you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure." Harry replied.

And then another one hit.

_"I'm sorry, Harry." The face of Marlene McKinnon, a member of the Order said to him._

_"Goodbye, Marwene. Goodbye, Awissa." Harry said._

_"Do we have to? Why? Can't Hawey come with us?" Alissa asked._

_"I'm sorry dear, but he can't." Marlene McKinnon replied._

_"But mommy!" Alissa whined._

_"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Harry. Obliviate." Marlene McKinnon spoke._

_And all went black._

Harry could see stars. Harry squinted, to realize that it wasn't stars he was seeing, it was the sky. Was he outside? No, he was just in the Great Hall.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Hermione said, shaking him.

"Ugh…" Harry moaned.

"Come on, Harry. Don't die on me." Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to die." Harry mumbled as he blinked to see better.

"What's wrong, Harry? I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said.

"No, don't. Seriously, Hermione, I'm fine." Harry said, getting up.

"You aren't. This is the third time that you've fainted." Hermione said worriedly. "You're going whether you like it or not. _Wingardium Leviosa._"

Harry shouted in fright as Hermione levitated him off the ground, the whole Great Hall watching him. She then ran with her wand raised, towards the Hospital Wing with Harry in the air.

"REALLY HERMIONE! I'M OKAY!" Harry bellowed, flying through the air.

"Well Madam Pomfrey will have to decide that." Hermione said, huffing.

As they finally reached the Hospital Wing Hermione lowered him onto the bed and said, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry's fainted for the third time now!" after she caught her breath.

"Really? That isn't good…" Madam Pomfrey said, murmuring.

"I'm fine, see, I can't get up and-" Harry said, getting up and falling back down promptly on the spot.

"You are not fine, you will stay here and rest until you get better. Don't worry, it's most probably just stress." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But-" Harry started.

"No buts." Hermione and Madam Pomfrey both said at the same time.

**A/N: Okay, I just worked on this real quick, okay? That is why it's so short and not very eventful, so sorry about that. I hope I don't bore you people out. I'm kind of running out of ideas of what to write… IDEAS PEOPLE! :) They're on demand from me. And advice. Constructive criticism would be awesome. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, please pray for everyone in Boston. What's happened is terrible.**

**Potter on as always,**

**-Socceriawesome19**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finished my Independent Study, so here's my new chapter!**

**Hospital Wing**

Harry woke up, forgetting where he was until he looked around and realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. Memories of last night came flooding back to him.

Harry had had another vision and ended up in the Hospital Wing after fainting. Of course, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey had made a big deal over nothing.

But should Harry trust anyone about his secret? He had never had any visions like this before, so of course this was a huge shock. Should he bring Hermione into this? After all, she was a lot smarter, and could probably connect the dots easier.

Or… Ron? No, just no. He wasn't smart enough, and bringing him into this could just cause more trouble.

It wasn't exactly as if he could tell Remus… or… Sirius… or… Professor Dumbledore… Maybe… Professor McGonagall? UGH, Harry didn't know.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Hermione said, rushing over to him.

"What's up?" Harry asked, his voice sounding weaker than he was.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm doing fine, 'Mione. Really, you don't have to worry so much." Harry said.

With that, Hermione just crumpled onto the floor, crying.

"Don't cry, Hermione! Please!" Harry said, as he got out of his bed and helped her up, hugging her tightly.

"I just… you keep on fainting! And Madam Pomfrey said that it might not be stress… she actually kind of doubts it, but it's the most likely thing! I don't know what's wrong, and it's killing me. And everything with Ron is making it even worse!" She said in between sobs.

"There, there… I'm sorry, 'Mione… Please don't cry. I'm going to tell you everything, okay? But you can't tell anyone." Harry said, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Tell me everything what?" Hermione said, as she stopped crying, in shock.

"Okay. It first started, I think after that Alyssa girl came. Whenever I have a vision, I faint. You know, how my scar would hurt, and I'd see a vision? It's different. Because I faint when I see a vision. In all of my visions, there's this girl mentioned, called 'Alyssa'. That's not a coincidence, is it?" Harry asked, pausing.

"No… wow, Harry." Hermione said, shocked.

"Okay, my first vision was of 'Alyssa' and me both having our first words. My second vision was of playing hide and seek with 'Alyssa', and my last one was of saying bye to 'Alyssa' and Marlene McKinnon! I thought that she was dead! And then, she obliviated me! I have no idea what's going on, and if these visions are real. If they are, were all my memories from before, fake? Were they just cover-ups or something?" Harry asked, putting his face in his hands.

"That's a lot to take it. So you're saying, that this 'Alyssa' is the same 'Alyssa' that's in Slytherin? Was she just a really close friend or something from back then?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I don't know… that's what's confusing me…" Harry said, sighing.

"So this was what you were worrying about all this time… and fainting over…" Hermione said.

"Yup." Harry replied.

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Harry said in disgust. "First of all, I know this is really immature but I'm not talking to him again. For now. He's really been disrespecting us, and being starry-eyed over Alyssa, and it's starting to annoy me. Second of all, even if he wasn't acting like this… I might not tell him. Because he's just… not… smart enough to handle this all, you know? And I don't really feel like telling him anyways."

"I guess I can understand. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of relieved that you're not telling Ron. I really can't work with him right now." Hermione said, sighing.

"Exactly." Harry replied.

There was an awkward silence, which Hermione broke.

"You must be going through a lot right now. Whenever you have a vision, you've got to tell me all about it, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, definitely. I can definitely trust on you for this one." Harry said.

"AGH! I still don't understand what Alyssa has to do with your family! It's all so confusing! And why did they _obvliviate_ you? And why is Alyssa here now at Hogwarts? Why now? It can't just be a coincidence." Hermione said, grasping her head in exaggerated pain.

"No one knows… my visions will probably find the answers though." Harry said.

"But… Harry, what if this is kind of like how Voldemort was controlling you before? What if this is just a manipulation?" Hermione asked, worried.

"It isn't, because before I didn't faint, did I? No, and that's why it isn't." Harry said firmly.

"If you say so…" Hermione said, clearly still dwelling on it.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, I loved making this chappie! I'm going to try and update regularly, so be ready for that! Once a week maybe.**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Living the life**

_Potions Class. Yay… not. Well, Harry did need to pass Potions to become an Auror, even if he got an almost guaranteed spot as an Auror._

_At least Snape wasn't… teaching… or not. Of course, Professor Snape was dead… no, he had passed away. No, he was murdered. Brutally, by Voldemort. But… he had gained respect from Harry, being a triple agent all for the love of Lily._

_And now… Professor Slughorn was teaching them… Yay…_

_Of course, Slughorn wasn't that bad… only… kind of bad…_

_But the worse part was… the class they had it with. Can you guess? Of course, Slytherin. With Malfoy, Alyssa and the other jerks._

_And he could only guess what Ron was going to do. Stare at Alyssa all day long… who was most likely snogging Malfoy._

_Sure, Malfoy wasn't a bad looking fellow… in a man's point of view. But he was a jerk. Surely Alyssa knew that. Ha, Alyssa was probably a pureblood, she wouldn't care. What her parents wanted, she'd follow._

_But why the bloody hell was she in his visions? If he had ever been 'friends' with her, then why was she in Slytherin? Was that just being prejudice? Maybe people in Slytherin could be… decent?_

_No way. _Harry banished the thought immediately.

"Potter, can you please read page 292 question 5 for us?" Professor Slughorn's voice called from the podium, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Sorry sir, could you repeat that?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Read page 292 question 5 please. Aloud." Professor Slughorn said, pursing his lips slightly, just like Professor McGonagall did. However, it did not look good on him.

Harry winced, as he flipped to page 292 and read question 5 aloud.

"In the future, I would advise that you would pay for attention in my class, if you would like to pass it." Professor Slughorn said, the snickers from the Slytherin's loud and clear.

Harry remained silent, clenching his fists. Oh how he hated Slytherins anywhere.

"Professor, may I be excused for a minute?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Of course, dear, of course." Professor Slughorn said, smiling at her.

Alyssa left.

Harry found this suspicious and decided to sneak after her. Right when he was about to-

"POTTER! Are you trying to skip classes? That is not allowed in Hogwarts! Detention with me on Friday!" Professor Slughorn said.

"But Professor, that's when I'm having Quidditch Practice!" Harry outbursted.

"I'm sorry, but these are the consequences from your actions. Next time, you should think before you act." Professor Slughorn said, giving him a meaningful stare.

Harry sighed. Now he would have to postpone it until… or he could just ask Ginny to run the practice! Harry smiled, remembering that Ginny was the co-captain.

And now, he would have to go back detention… Harry wasn't not used to it. After all UMBRIDGE had given him lots of detentions.

Harry winced, as he looked at his scar, remembering the pain of writing with the blood pen. It had hurt.

"Professor, may I go to the washroom?" Harry asked Slughorn.

"If you must." Professor Slughorn said, brushing him off just like that.

Harry hurried out, bumping into Alyssa. She fell backwards and Harry just managed to catch her.

"I'm so sorry!" Alyssa said, glancing away from him.

"No, that was my fault." Harry said, apologizing.

"Hey, that was MY girlfriend you just knocked yourself into! APOLOGIZE, NOW!" Draco roared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I already did." Harry said coldly at him.

"Yes Draco, he did. You don't need to shout at him." Alyssa said quickly.

She was… kinder than he thought.

And with that, Harry walked away, wondering what had just happened.

**A/N: Sorry people, short chapter. Guess what? I'm sick.. WAAH! :( Being sick sucks. As you all know. :P I'm coughing, and I have a sore throat, which really sucks because I had the presentation for my big project recently, so I was talking the whole time with my throat aching.**

**Anyways… Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's new chappie! :) I have this poll on my profile (where all polls are) and it's what is your favourite ship (paring) so go on my profile and check it out :) And VOTE! :) Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to bonniebonbon, it's her birthday today! :) She's an awesome friend, BTW. :D**

**Mission in action**

Alyssa's POV:

Things were going fairly well with the plan, she had gotten close with Draco, and they were now boyfriend and girlfriend officially.

Although she did have to do some things to get there, such as snogging which she didn't dislike, as he wasn't a bad kisser, but she didn't like betraying him like this.

She hadn't learned anything for sure, but she was sure she was getting somewhere, he liked her quite a lot. He didn't suspect anything.

But what would she have to do to discover if he was under child abuse? And why were they going under such measures just to do so? There had to be a different meaning, a separate mission that she didn't know about.

If they wanted to discover if he was under child abuse, then they could have just taken him away from his parents for a short amount of time, doing tests and analyzing his blood, checking his body for scars.

But they weren't doing that… so what was their real meaning?

To discover if Draco was becoming evil, like Voldemort was?

No way. Draco wasn't actually a bad person. Alyssa knew that at least. He was quite kind to her and had a good side that he only rarely showed.

Alyssa couldn't help but feel guilty… she was one of the few people that he showed his good side to, and she was betraying him.

She wasn't good at this sly stuff. After all, she wasn't REALLY in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall had just said that she was, even though she knew that she wasn't.

Or was she? She had never properly been sorted so she didn't know for sure.

UGH, all of this was confusing her.

"Aly, come on let's go to Hogsmeade!" Pansy said, interrupting her thoughts.

At first, Pansy had hated her for dating Draco, but after she had started dating Theodore, she was fine with it.

"Sorry, I have a date with Draco…" Alyssa said to her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Then you and Draco could have come on a double date with me and Theo!" Pansy said, pouting.

"Sorry…" Alyssa said, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, but next time let's all go together, kay?" Pansy asked.

"Sure." Alyssa said awkwardly, and Pansy, oblivious to her awkwardness skipped away.

Alyssa decided her outfit, a cute light green short skirt with a white crisp blouse on top. With her red hair, it would look perfect, with a little makeup.

15 minutes later…

"Hey Draco!" Alyssa said smiling prettily at him.

"Hey gorgeous!" Draco said, brightening up at the sight of her. **(A/N: Oh wow, it feels really weird writing Draco saying something like that to someone other than Hermione…)**

He got up, and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She blushed, and her fists were in the process of clenching when she remembered that she had to stick to the plan.

She hated getting kissed by or kissing Draco, because she felt like she was betraying him.

They got their inspection by Filch, and then, Draco took her hand in his and pulled her to Honeydukes.

"Do you like candy?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Nope." Alyssa said.

"Oh…" Draco said, looking down.

"I'm just kidding!" Alyssa said, laughing.

"I knew that!" Draco said, smirking once more, winking at her.

"I like sour and sweet things the best though." Alyssa said, smiling.

"Oh, there's this new candy that they put out that's perfect for that!" Draco said, leading her through the aisles until they finally came to a stop.

_Sweet and sour gummy bears_ read the label.

"Apparently, the gummy bears change flavour in your mouth. I think it was strawberry, then lime, then blueberry, and then lemon." Draco said.

"Aren't you supposed to chew on it? How are you supposed to enjoy it like that? It'll be gone in almost an instant." Alyssa said.

"That's why you suck on it." Draco said, smirking.

_Aw he looks so good with that smirk_.

_Alyssa, focus. You're here to find information, not to be marvelling about how hot Draco Malfoy is._

"Let's get something else too!" Alyssa said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I'll wait outside and you surprise me with something!" Alyssa said.

"Okay, wait for me!" Draco said, smiling for a second. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and disappeared into a smirk.

Alyssa walked outside and sat on a bench.

Harry… her brother… walked past her with his friends… she really wanted to tell him the truth, but her mother… Marlene had told her not to. It would ruin everything.

Harry's friend, the red-head walked past, lonely, staring at her mournfully.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked him.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Oh… it's my friends… they're ignoring me." He said.

"Good friends they are. Why are they ignoring you?" She asked him.

"Well… um…" He said, squirming uncomfortably.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Alyssa said. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Thanks…" He said.

"So what was your name again?" Alyssa asked, smiling politely at him.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." He said.

"I'm Alyssa. Just… Alyssa." Alyssa said awkwardly.

"That's a great name." Ron replied.

"Surpr- What are you doing here, weasel?" Draco's voice said sharply.

"I might ask you the same." Ron said.

"I'm here with my girlfriend." Draco said, putting a protective arm around her.

"I'm… just talking with… her…" Ron said.

"Enough you two. Stop bickering. I started the conversation with Ron, so chill out, Draco. And Ron, there's no reason for you to be rude to Draco in return." Alyssa said standing up, green eyes blazing.

"Sorry…." They both mumbled.

Mum- no, Marlene had told her that when she was angry, no one could disobey her.

Marlene… what was she doing now?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. J**

**Potter on, folks.**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the new chapter for you all! Thank you all for all the support I'm getting on this story! And I know that **

**What?**

"What? You apologize now, after all of that?" Hermione shrieked, slapping Ron on the face, hard.

"Hermione," Harry began, then seeing Hermione's fiery expression, "Er…"

"I'm sorry! Alyssa's really nice and all… but… she's not my type." Ron said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Not your type? NOT YOUR TYPE? AND WHY, NOW ARE YOU COMING HERE TO TELL US? WE DITCHED YOU LONG AGO." Hermione screamed.

"Last time this happened, I only forgave you because you saved my life. This time, you didn't save my life… meaning…" Harry said, implying that he would not forgive him again.

"I didn't want to do this, but _Sectobliviate!_" Ron said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Ron! You can't do that! She's going to forget-" Harry began.

"Everything I want her to forget." Ron said calmly.

"Ron? Harry? What happened? I feel so tired." Hermione said, blinking rapidly.

"Well… er… you fell asleep." Ron said.

"Ron- you and me, we need to talk." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione, don't worry." Harry said in a soothing voice as he walked away from her, Ron following.

"What, was that, may I ask?" Harry asked sharply.

"You know very well what it was, Harry. I obliviated her, but just the memories I wanted to." Ron said calmly.

"Are you crazy? Why are you doing this, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've done mistakes, and I know Hermione won't forgive me. So that's why I made her forget what happened." Ron said.

"Ron, you do understand that that spell is strictly prohibited now? Really bad things have happened. You can only use it with permission from the Ministry of Magic!" Harry exclaimed.

"I am fully aware of my consequences. However, you will not tell. If you do, I will do the same to you." Ron said.

Harry didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell anyone.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone." Harry said.

Ron smirked triumphantly.

"Well I'll be on my way then." Ron drawled as he walked away nonchalantly.

Harry shook his head.

Things were going crazy.

**A/N: I know it's not a good chapter, but it's the best I can do for now.**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything, but I think that I should stop this fanfic. I mean, I really can't think of any ideas right now for this fanfic.**

**So, I'm really sorry, but this story is going to be put to a stop. At least for now. Maybe, when I get some inspiration, I'll start this fic again. But that time, is not now.**

**Thanks for all the support that I've been getting, because I really appreciate it.**

**So, I hope you all have a great day! :)**

**Potter on, for eternity,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
